ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Vinaldi
|resides = Philadelphia, PA |billed_from = Sicily, Italy |trainer = |current_efeds = PWW |previous_efeds = Modern Day Warriors |handler = |debut = 2003 |retired = |death_date = |death_place = }}Drake Vinaldi is an Italian-born professional wrestler currently residing in the United States and working for Pro Wrestling Warriors. Vinaldi worked in Modern Day Warriors before taking time off when the company folded. During this time, Vinaldi was arrested for assaulting a girlfriend, but released due to a lack of evidence against him. In 2006, he joined Pro Wrestling Warriors Pro Wrestling Warriors Vinaldi made his PWW debut at Revival on September 24, defeating Darius Falcon at 25:35 with the Lunatic High from a Tree of Woe position. Vinaldi lost a two out of three falls match against Seth Frost the next week after passing out while locked in the Hypothermic Blitz at 33:59. On October 8, at Dawn of Destiny, Vinaldi fought Roderick Brookes to a draw, after both men were counted down at 29:50. At War for the Title on October 15, Vinaldi defeated Crimson Hawk at 9:13 to advance in the first round of the PWW Heavyweight Title Tournament. Vinaldi defeated Blake Straker at Destiny Fulfilled to face Kenzo Katana in the semifinals of the tournament. The two fought to a draw and the final was made into a triple threat against Darius Falcon and Katana. Kenzo came away with the victory and the title. Wrestling information *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''The Killing Blow'' (Buzzsaw Kick) :*''Snuffed Out'' (Krush Rush into Ki Krusher '00) :*''Lunatic High'' (Flying Double Stomp) :*''Backdrop Driver'' :*''Sicilian Grapevine'' (Achilles Heelhold w/ Grapevine) Drake Vinaldi's current entrance music is "Go To Sleep" by Eminem featuring Obie Trice and DMX. Controversy Some have accused Vinaldi of having ties to organized crime, and using them to get ahead in the wrestling industry. These claims have been proved completely false through investigations by law enforcement organizations. Vinaldi commented "I never got a thing in this industry I didn't earn, and if anyone says otherwise they'll be counting the teeth they drop in the toilet after I kick them down their throats" In 2004, Vinaldi was arrested and released on assault and domestic abuse charges after knocking a girlfriend unconscious when he walked in on her performing oral sex on another man and kicked her in the head mid-coitus. Personal life Drake Vinaldi's parents still live in Sicily, where his mother works in a restaurant that she owns and his father works as a teacher. Drake Vinaldi is an outspoken fan of political satire and comedy shows, including The Boondocks, South Park, and Chappelle's Show. Titles and Accomplishments *PWW World Heavyweight Champion *PWW World Tag Team Champion (with Will Bauer as Murderous Intent) *HCW Tag Team Champion (with Will Bauer as Murderous Intent) *MDW X Division Champion (co-champion with Adam Priest) Vinaldi, Drake Vinaldi, Drake Vinaldi, Drake Vinaldi, Drake Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Italian characters Category:Italian professional wrestlers Category:Italian American characters